Sudden Pleasure
by Kairrie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both exhausted and injured, and end up having to take shelter in a near-by cave to escape the on-coming numbers of the White Zetsu. Little did they know that things would take a sudden turn for.. a pleasurable evening. SasuNaruxx


**Hello! Author here! **

**I've decided to play out on my other favorite anime's and most awesome couplings. It might come as a surprise, though. It was to most ;3**

**This is the norm. for me. Writing things like this. But its new to you guys. I don't mind.. flames. Because they are opinions too o.o But please, leave a review for me and tell me what you think! **

**I wrote this down on paper so it doesn't have my usual detail I try to muster in all my stories _ . It was rushed xD In this story, it goes from one POV to another via each paragraph.**

**Please, enjoy!~ :3**

**-no barrles are permitted- :)**

* * *

**SHORT STORY**

**(YAOI WARNING)**

The ground flew by quickly, feet treading across it as if they were gliding over water. Kunai seemingly flew down from the sky at the two Shinobi. Almost distantly a small grunt was heard. Three kunai embedded themselves into the ground before them. They both began to skid to a halt, but to no avail.

The wind picked up; a paper bomb fluttering in the strong breeze before exploding. Naruto cursed. Turning on his heels, he both simultaneously entered Kyuubi mode and protected Sasuke with his body. The explosion threw them backwards.

Opening his eyes, he waited for the dust to clear. Practically laying ontop of him was Naruto, his arms tightly secured about his waist. Blushing, Sasuke sat up. "Baka! Get off! What are you doing?!" Naruto pushed himself up, in some sort of bodily pain. "Because. I was protecting you. You can't see right now, right?" Sasuke blinked in surprise. Blood running down his cheek from his over use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto never seemed to be at all observant. But.. how could he know that? He left for.. so long.

Naruto gaze up at Sasuke as he obviously thought. His hand reached up and wiped the blood away. Embarrassed, a red Naruto shot up, holding out his hand for Sasuke. As he took it and hoisted himself up, the tree above them groaned in resistance. Eyes wide, Naruto glanced up, cursing. Many White Zetsu had gathered above them. "Oiiii! I found them! Looks like on of them is injured-" Before they could get in an attack, Naruto practically threw Sasuke on his back and flashed to a place only he knew.

Minutes and minutes later, it seemed, Sasuke opened his half-blind otherwise useless eyes and found them surrounded in darkness. "Naruto..?" As if in answer, Naruto's quiet voice sounded to his right. It seemed that they were deep in a vace, with next to no light at all. But somehow, Sasuke seemed to be able to locate Naruto's form next to him with no trouble. "Hey, teme. Why did you-" He reached out to grab his shoulder to turn him towards himself, but his hand came away wet.

Wet with blood.

"Naruto, your-" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in unconcealed concern. "Im fine.. how are your eyes?" Clenching his bloody hand, Sasuke thought back to the field. Naruto had shifted into Kyuubi mode. But what of the first rain of kunais? "The first set of kunai.. some of them hit you." He said it more as a statement then any question. Looking away, Naruto closed his eyes. "I told you.. Im fi-"

Yelping in surprise, Naruto felt hands turn him around to face the wall. "Sasuke, what are you-!" Slowly, his jacket was unzipped. Sasuke pulled it off of him and discarded it. The wound on his back wept blood slowly. A blush crept its way into his features again, as he could feel Sasukes hands around his waist. Naruto clenched his fists, wanting to give in. But somehow knowing that if he did he would never be able to turn back.

And.. just maybe. He didn't want to.

Sasuke blinked his eyes as he finally was able to deactivate the Sharingan. He looked at his wound. A light pink settled on his cheeks as he leaned down and kissed the wound. He could feel Naruto shiver and straighten quickly. Pulling away, he let his hands roam Naruto's body like he had wanted to for so long. Blood from the injury stained his chin.

Turning around, Naruto placed Sasukes hands on either side of him, and met his.. now clouded eyes. "Your...eyes." Sasuke blinked at him, not looking away from Naruto's gaze. Slowly, a rather.. sly, sexy mischievous grin slid onto Sasuke's more then delectable lips. Even in the 'almost' dark, Naruto could see it. Gulping, he lookd away quickly.

"Why are you so red.. Na-ru-to?" Sasuke leaned closer and closer with every clear enunciation. His left hand snaked up and wound itself in Naruto's hair. His soft.. silky, blonde hair. Sasukes other arm wrapped itself around Naruto's waist; Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck lovingly, kissing his should and behind his ear. He smiled when he felt him shiver.

Hesitantly, but not at all forced, Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke. "Sas..uke." Naruto could feel Sasukes hot breath; caused by his gently hands around him. Naruto was just about to lay his head against Sasuke's shoulder, but instead yelped in surprise.

Opening his darker then night eyes, Sasuke aprubtly, but gently pulled Naruto into his lap. So as Naruto had no choice but to stradle him. Sasuke's hands slid up his back. "Your injury..." Naruto's hands made their way to his bangs as he spoke. "I heal faster then..." Sasuke brought Naruto's head down. Leaning up he brushed his lips against Naruto's.

Shivering in almost-there pleasure, he buried his hand into Sasuke's hair while he pulled Sasuke closer with the other. Naruto at this point was highly embarrassed. But he definitely loved what was happening. When Sasuke leaned away from his lips, Naruto leaned forward, begging silently for Sasuke to continue his soft assaults. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke smile before he planted a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Firstly surprised, Naruto quickly closed his eyes. But shock and rapidly paced lust brought them open again.

Using his arm, Sasuke pulled Naruto down onto his ever growing discomfort. All he hear from Naruto was a mixture of a gasping mew. When he didn't object or stop him, he did it again. Though this time, he thrusted upwards to meet Naruto's hips. He tightened his arms around Naruto, squeezing his eyes shut from the well wanted friction.

Naruto froze as he felt Sasuke's.. length press against his own arousal. His eyes became clouded with loving, passionate lust. Most likely to Sasukes surprise, he tightened his legs around Sasukes waist and rubbed their lower bodies together. This action alone had, metaphorically, opened a dam for both of them. But like the water that escaped it, Naruto gladly gave himself over to lusts grasp.

"Hey.. Naruto. We.." Just as he was about to say something, Narutos lips crashed down on his. At first, Sasuke was shocked; but quickly accepted Naru's passion as his own. Sasuke's hand wound itself in his hair, the other around his waist as they continued to try to find release with one another. Naruto's lips began to devour his.

Their hips became more frantic as they couldn't get enough and only wanted more. naruto began to let out breathy, uncontrolled bursts of pleasure, elicited as a moan, echoing in Sasuke's ear. Narutos lips parted to catch a much needed breah. But as he did so, his hot tongue snaked out, more then seductively licking and sucking Sasuke's bottom lip; asking for entrance in the most provocative of ways.

Sasu's hands and arms tightened around Naruto; a deep, husky moan revealing itself due to the not-at-all subtle attacks Naruto was giving. Quickly, wanting more, he opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue delved in. Fighting for dominance against one another.

Slowly gently at first, they began to fight for dominance. Sliding, rubbing, sucking.. Naruto's hands started to grip his back, neck and pressed Sasukes head closer. He seemingly couldn't get enough.

Naruto lost the battle, totally submitting to Sasuke's _delectable_ tongue and lips. Finally, though, Naruto's mouth seperated from Sasuke's. Their voices both deep, husky, and at loss of air. "Sasuke.. I.. can't.."_  
_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and nearly bleed from the nose. His jewel-like, blue eyes were heavy and half lidded. His cheeks were red, and he kept biting his lip. His whiskers only accentuated his.. drop-dead gorgeous, but otherwise sexy features. Sasuke ceased his thrusts against Naruto's hard length; though it was hard to stop. Hearing Naruto whimper from the loss of contact, he quieted his whines with a tender kiss. He couldnt have his new, precious lover upset and wanting, could he? Taking him from his lap, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto to lean against the wall behind him. Sasuke kneeled infront of him, practically filling Naruto up with his eyes alone. His hands slid down his perfectly toned chest slowly, savoring every moment of Naruto's little moans and shivers. When he got down to his waistband, he looked up for permission. Naruto gave him the shyest of smiles in answer. Leaning up, Sasuke yet again captured his lips as he slid his pants down, discarding them with the rest of the clothing behind them. He didn't journey down; not yet.

Naruto felt the freedom of nakedness, but the ache of no release took over. Seeing Sasuke's still half-clad form, he thought it.. unfair. He gently pushed him away. When Sasuke gave him an insecure, confused look, he only smiled. "Its unfair. Im getting _all_ the attention and your still half-clothed.." Naruto's hands held Sasukes face almost treasuringly. Naruto leaned in and kissed both his eyes tenderly. "Its always bothered me..when you used your Sharingan like that.." Naruto's voice trailed of as he began to kiss down Sasukes face to his lips. Softly brushing against his bottom lip. He continued his trek down.

Sasukes eyes had widened at Naruto's words. The effect of over-using the Mangekyo Sharingan was indeed painful, but as an Uchiha, he endured it. But heedless to say, he didn't know that Naruto had had the same feelings for him that he had for Naruto. Maybe, thats why Naruto was always..**_"Does..Naruto love_ _me..?"_** His thoughts came to a quick stop as pleasure shot through his body.

He smiled as he felt Sasuke shiver. Naruto kissed behind his ear, his collarbone and his shoulder. Licking and biting down his chest he went. Naruto tweaked one of his nipples with his fingers as he teasingly sucked, bit, and licked the other one. Sasuke was moaning quietly, gasping as Naruto continued his assaults.

Switching after a minute or so of this, Sasukes hand buried itself in his hair. Naruto looked up at him to find his head leaning on his shoulder and gazing down at him. Finding this very sight arousing, he continued on. When he finished teasing Sasuke, he journeyed down. He hooked his thumb into his waistband. As Sasuke did to him, Naruto looked up for permission. Boldly, Sasuke nodden in answer. He began to pull them off; Sasuke MUST have smiled or _something_ from from his reaction. He was... "Big..." Naruto whispered very, very quietly. Naruto was very confident in his own size, but.. Sasuke..

He blushed when Naruto pulled off and discarded the rest of his clothes. Looking down and away, he abashedly closed his eyes. His bangs fell slowly into his face. A hand came up and caressed his cheek, turning his head down. Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto shyly looking up at him. Slowly he smiled too.

Naruto, looking down, went to work. Boldly he took ahold of the base of Sasuke's length. Slowly he began to make pumping motions. Almost distantly, it seemed, he hears Sasuke take in a small breath. Leaning down, he licked it up and down. After a minute or so after, he took all he could fit in his mouth. And began to suck.

Sasuke's head fell back, his whole body flushing. His mouth opened, and he couldn't help but let out a more than helpless moan of pure elicit pleasure. Closing his mouth; he bit his bottom lip and his hand delved into Naruto's hair. He was trying so hard not to thrust up into Naruto's warm, wet cavern. If it continued at this rate, he would come way before his partner found release. Taking his other hand he pulled Naruto up and held three fingers at his mouths entrance. Naruto blinked; then realizing what was happening, he became embarassed. Smirking, he commanded softly.. "...suck."

Naruto slowly opened his mouth and did as he was commanded. Making sure he kept eye contact with his lover, he began to swirl his hot tongue around all three digits; sucking and even softly biting. He saw Sasuke move closer, but his question of curiosity was quieted in his mind when he felt Sasuke's hard cock press up against his. Sasuke's other hand began to pleasure them both. Naruto's eyes became glazed over; he reached down and and grabbed the arm that was administrating such pleasurable assaults, not sure whether he wanted Sasuke to go faster or stop all together. Just as it was about to get over-whelming, he stopped and pulled out his now soaking wet fingers.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked to find Sasuke staring at Naruto thoughtfully. Naruto jumped to a conclusion and thought Sasuke might be reconsidering making love to him. "Sasuke, look. I know that-" Smiling, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Turn around and put your hands up on the wall." Blinking, he did as he was told. When Sasuke did nothing, he started to turn around, but was stopped by the worlds most uncomfortable feeling.

Sasuke had entered one of his soaking wet fingers into Naruto's entrance and began to pump. He could feel him tighten around his digit and bought Naruto to his chest, soothing him. "Its okay.. just relax. It wont hurt as much..." He glanced up and found Naruto's hands tighten on the caves wall.

Naruto slowly but sure relaxed, enabling Sasuke to enter a second finger. His quiet whines of discomfort turned into whimpers of pleasure as Sasuke fingered him. He head fell back against Sasuke's shoulder. Entering a third digit, he began to pump faster. "Ahh...ah...Sas.."

He rested his head against the wall as he gave Naruto a run for his money. From all the sounds Naruto was making, he was close to release. Slowly he pulled out his fingers, to Naru's disappointment. Grabbing ahold of his hard length, he situated it at Naruto's entrance. Before Sasuke continued, Naruto spoke. "Is this.. is this just so-" Smirking, Sasuke started to ease in, cutting him off. When he was fully sheathed inside of him, he laid off Naruto's worries. " Your **_mine_**now."

His eyes widened at his words, but no coherent thought formed as Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back in, none-to-gently. Sasuke's hands came up and held Naruto's as he began to thrust in and out of him. He felt Sasuke put his head on his shoulder; kissing and biting his neck. The feeling of Sasuke so deep inside of him, and getting deeper and deeper with every thrust was driving him crazy. He could now hear Sasuke's grunts and moans of pleasure, which only excited him more. He started to meet his thrusts by rocking his hips back; Sasuke finding his sweet spot. Naruto threw his head back onto Sasuke's shoulder, tightening his hold on his hands on the cave wall. "Ah..ha...ahh~..Sas..uke. Faster..!"

Hearing Naruto's loud moan must've meant he found his sweet spot. He granted his precious lover's silent wish and began to pound into Naruto, picking up speed. "Ah..ah..mm...!"

Sasuke possessively locked his arms around Naruto, all tenderness/gentleness gone; the feeling of love and the roughness of passionate lust remained. "Naruto.. Do...don't let anyone else.. touch you like this.." In answer, all Naruto could do is moan in response. Impulsively, Sasuke pulled out and turned Naruto around to face him. "Ride me, Naruto..." Without a second thought, Naruto straddled Sasuke's waist. Encircling his body were Naruto's arms as he situated himself. Sasuke enveloped Naruto in a protective, possessive embrace as Naruto impaled himself on Sasuke's hard length. "Ahh..ah.." He could feel Naruto's cock rubbing up against his stomach as Naruto began to ride him fiercely. "The same.. for.. you. Better not..-" His words were cut off as Sasuke's lips crashed down on Naruto's. Sasuke took advantage of his open mouth, and his hot tongue delved into Naruto's hot cavern. Their tongues danced; sucking, rubbing and occasionally biting. Fighting for dominance.

Naru lost the battle, but he sought to win the war. He wanted to make Sasuke cum first. Naruto began to left himself all the way up, leaving on ly Sasuke's head inside, then slamming down his length. Again and again he did so, trying his hardest to hold out. He felt Sasuke begin to thrust up into him as his hips rocked down. Sasuke seemed to be aiming for his sweet spot everytime. "Naru..to.. Im coming.." Naruto nodded, and with all the strength he had left;spoke. "In..side.." They tightened their hold onto eachother.. and shouted their release. "Ahh!~" Naruto felt Sasukes warm essence fill him to the brink; and he came on both of their stomachs.

Sasuke collapsed ontop of Naruto, both of them breathing hard. Once they caught ahold of their breath, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and gazed into Naruto's embarrassed face. He blinked. "What?" Sasuke smirked, and chuckled when Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Your little moans aren't entirely what I expected them to be... but you were more than I could have imagined, and.." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. "Thanks."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his tattered shirt to clean the both of them off. He began to dress, but found Naruto un-moving. "Whats wrong?" Naruto looked up, an insecure, confused smile on his face. "I've never heard you talk like that before. Especially to me..." Sasuke paused in tying his purple belt around him and pulled Naruto to stand on his feet. "Thats why your not going to tell anyone."

Naruto looked away, sighing. He walked over to where his clothes were and dressed. Sasuke watched him as he did so, now knowing what was wrong. He laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning him around. "What changed, Sasuke? You never seemed to have any feelings REMOTELY close to what...just..happened." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Do you not remember what I said? Your **_mine_**now, Naruto. I've wanted something like this to happen for a long..time." Not hearing any sort of reply, Sasuke took a deep breath and quietly bared Naruto to the truth.

"I love.. you."

Obviously shocked, Naruto drew back and looked at Sasuke's down cast, bright pink face and smiled happily. "I thought I was the only one. One-sided love is sort of unrequited.." Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto laughed pleasantly. After a minute of joyful celebration Sasuke became serious. Surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere, Naruto stepped toward Sasuke.

"I was serious, Naruto. About someone touching you like that. I'll kill them.. and punish you." Naruto could hear the playful tone in his voice at mentioning punishment, but he was overall serious. "And if you cheat on me..." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Ill kick your ass." Smirking, Sasuke wove his fingers through Naruto's and squeezed. "You wont have to worry about that, Baka."

"Tch... we should get back. Its close to nightfall-" Sasuke stopped his flow of words with a kiss. "Well, in that case, lets stay here for tonight." Naruto blushed, smiling sheepishly. "They'll be worried about us." Sasuke shrugged.

"I want to make you scream my name a few more times, they can wait." Naruto's face became red, but he smiled non-the-less. "Baka..." They shared another passionate kiss... "Teme.."

* * *

**And I apologize STRONGLY for not updating my other story "Mine!". Theres been alot of things going on lately, I never have time to write. But now that its summer, it'll work out! :P**


End file.
